


Five Pence is Five pence

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl, Creampie, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Loli, blowjob, doggystyle, excessive cum, sloppy toppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece. Evie calls Clara in for a little stress relief... you know what happens next.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Clara O'Dea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Five Pence is Five pence

“Come in.” Evie Frye said, as she was reading an old Assassins manuscript. In stepped the twelve year old Clara O’Dea, the young girl wearing a plain green dress.

“You called for me, Ms. Frye?”  
  
Evie not taking her eyes off the document replied, “Yes Clara I did. Do you know why?”

“No I don’t, your messenger was a little vague. I also don’t like being called down here when I’m in the middle of business.” Clara said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she sat down in front of Evie’s desk.

“Well being that I’ve done so much for you and your children, I thought you could pay back the favor personally. I need your help…. Relieving some stress.”  
  
“Relieving stress?” Clara shook her head. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I think you know what I mean.” Evie pointed a finger at her crotch.

“Oh… can’t you get one of the other girls to do that sort of thing?” Clara said a little nervously.  
  
“I’ve had a few of your girls but they never could quite handle me. I think a strong young girl like you can though.”   
  
“Ms. Frye, you flatter me but as I said, I’m quite-” Clara stopped when she heard the flick of a pence hit Evie’s desk. “What’s that?”

“Five pence. I remember hearing that your kids have a mantra they go by, “As long as no one’s hurt, five pence is five pence.”

“Five pence _is_ five pence.” Clara said, her mind changing a little bit.”   
  
“So do we have a deal?”

Clara thought about it for a split second, weighing what she was in the middle of doing with how long it would take to get the woman off. She’d done it plenty of times in the past and figured that it didn’t reeaaally take all that long.. Clara's response was wordless, simply getting on her knees and crawling underneath the desk to find her quarry, hanging out of Evie’s zipper. She dry swallowed at the large and imposing task in front of her. Like a slumbering monster, Evie’s twenty four point five centimeter cock lay semi hard on the chair, resting on top of a pair of heavy balls, every beat of Evie’s heart making it rise and fall. Undaunted, knowing how much that pence could go to helping the children cared for; Clara held on to Evie’s thighs and pushed her lips onto her dick. Her tiny pink lips spreading open as wide as they could to let her pink tinged glans inside.

Evie breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped the parchment and laid her head back in her chair, feeling her cock enter the warm, moist cavern of Clara’s mouth. Her deft little tongue circling around her head, those plump little lips sucking and grabbing hold of the tender flesh of her reproductive organ…. So delightful.

Evie normally would have been against using a twelve year old for sexual pleasure but in doing research into the precursor civilization she learned that they would often call upon little human girls to attend to Isu females who had been blessed with male genitalia. Evie even theorized that the high concentration of Isu blood inside of her was the reason for her “gift”. In any case, Evie felt that there was no harm in living like how the most advanced civilization this world has ever seen used to and thus had been experimenting with the little girls in clara’s care.

Just as in the old texts she found, all of the girls she’d been with so far have had a natural affinity for sexual acts and their various orifices seemed to be much more accommodating and stretchy compared to the adult women she’d been with in the past and Clara was no different.

Evie let out a slight moan as Clara began to find her rhythm, cutting into the silence with her wet suckling noises. She could feel Clara’s drool sliding down her turgid flesh and pooling on her sack, while her lips were bobbing up and down past her glans just a bit. Her cock twitching and bloating with excitement, coming into its full hardness. With every throb, her cock strained against Clara’s small oral cavity, wriggling veins brushing up against her tongue and the inside of her cheeks. Evie wondered if Clara was going to be able to take it all and for a few minutes it didn’t seem that way until suddenly she felt herself push past her tonsils into the confines of he throat. She heard the little strumpet gag as her esophageal muscle hugged her cock meat in an attempt to swallow it but couldn’t due to it’s size, her throat tried in vain; tugging and massaging her length as Clara swallowed more and more of it.

The tight squeezing of her throat stirred up her balls and Evie began to repay Clara’s hard work with thick spurts of pre-cum that stuck in throat and lubed her cock as it passed back forth through Clara’s mouth. Evie could tell that young girl was trying her best amid the circumstances, punctuating every suck with an attempt to push more of her cock down her throat. Clara choked, gagged, and gargled that cock anchored in her throat, her ministrations washing it in the copious amount of throat slime building up around it, this mixture of drool and pre-cum leaking from her lips and bubbling around her mouth. Big thick strings of it breaking and re-emerging whenever Evie’s girthy cock would leave the vacuum seal of her lips. Evie’s balls had become drenched with the leakage as well as the front of her dress. 

“Ooooh, right there Clara, yesssss.” Evie sighed, feeling the girl’s lips at the hilt of her cock, Clara holding her entire length hostage in the wet pit of her convulsing throat giving Evie the tightest throat job she’d ever had. Her cock awash with fluids, she was so deep that she practically shooting directly into Clara’s little stomach. Clara did her best to keep her deepthroat up but the choking and lack of oxygen was starting to get a little much. Just as the rumbling fluid in throat shot from her nose as she let out one strained “GLUKH!”. She heard Evie drop another pence on the table, asking “What would you do for ten?”

Clara responded by gripped Evie’s thighs tightly and wrenching her cock free from the grasp of her throat, the accrued mire in her throat too much to swallow all at once so when her head passed her lips it came spilling out, splattering the ground and adding to the grey mess on her dress. Evie’s cock was even redder than before and glistening with her spit. Clara then climbed up onto Evie and straddled her waist, Evie’s messy boner pressing against her panty covered cheeks. Clara then hiked up her dress and pulled her panties down enough so her holes were accessible.

Evie gave the pre-teen’s cheeks a firm smack before taking to big handfuls for the pudgy flesh, despite her poor quality of a industrial era Child’s diet, Clara’s rump was still quite fat and plump. Clara angled her butt up and fidgeted around Evie’s cock to get in place, sliding back just a bit to get it into her pussy. 

“Good girl.” Evie petted the little girl’s head and she slowly slid down onto Evie’s summer sausage, pushing past her hugging vaginal walls and deep into the inner core of her pussy. Despite being throughly lubed up, Clara was tighter than an whitechapel alley, her avenues constantly hugging and pulling away from Evie’s girth as she took all ten of her inches.

  
Finally Clara’s lips hit Evie’s crotch, shuddering and mewling unable to get a word out from the earth shattering pleasure trembling through her body. Evie was just an inch a way from her cervix, surprising both women that she could take the whole thing. Despite seeming out of it, Clara clutched Evie’s chest and began lifting herself up and down, gyrating her hips and throwing her ass back as she rode Evie’s massive rod to the best of her ability.

*SCHLOP SCHIOP SCHLOP* Her pussy went as Evie’ cock escaped and was re-grasped by her wet slit. Clara’s pussy was gushing down Evie’s cock and drenching her legs in her juices. Evie, breathing heavily put her hand onto Clara’s cheek and lifted her head up to meet her eyes. Both of them, hungry with lust for one another. Evie then started to lick up, the mess around Clara’s mouth, lewdly sucking and slurping the oral mire that had been stuck on there from her sordid blowjob. Clara stuck her tongue out, mesmerized by the hold situation and found it being licked by Evie. The Master Assassin wrapping her tongue around hers and eventually leading her into a kiss. Clara let the older woman violate her mouth with her dominating tongue, cumming just from the alone; her pussy clenching so tight onto Evie she thought she was going to cum too.   
  
Clara, feeling utterly spent, fell on to Evie’s chest but Evie was in no mood to rest. She once again grabbed Clara’s ass tight and began hammering her thighs upwards, pounding Clara’s pussy relentlessly and as hard as she could. Clara’s moans waved and she cried out loudly, “M-m-m-m--ms. Fry-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i! Don’t stop! Keeeeep! Going.!’ Both of them holding each other tight so Evie could focus on breeding the little slut to the best of her ability.

*PLAP PLAP PLAP SCHLP!” Evie balls pounded against Clara’s taint like a swinging pendulum, her pussy was even better than her mouth and she was going to cum in her deep. Evie stood up, holding and fucking her with with one hand and clearing everything off her desk with other. She dropped Clara down onto the desk face first. The girl’s little legs hanging off the desk, her fine pale ass in perfect view. Her pussy dripping with strands of pre-cum, slowly swinging and lengthening before dropping to the ground. Evie then placed a hand on Clara’s shoulder and another on her ass before ramming her cock back inside and pistoning her hips in and out of her. Clara dug her nails into the table, cumming several times from the slightly rough treatment, thinking of that fifteen pence that was now on the table, another coin having been added by Evie. She could feel her stomach bulging against the table as Evie’s cock hit it’s apex. Before she knew it, she could feel it twitching inside of her and then it came. 

A series of wet splorches shot a torrent of nut sludge deep inside of her womb, lifting her from the table as her stomach bloated from having her womb filled up to the brim. Evie laid onto top of her, giving a few halfhearted pumps of her cock to make sure that all of her load had been deposited inside of her. The two of them laid there for a few minutes before Evie pulled out, the thickness of her nut was viscous enough to were it didn’t all come spilling out right away. She helped Clara down and sent her on her way with a full belly and fifteen pence in her pocket.

Just like the Isu intended.


End file.
